CC's entertainment
by Atila Elari
Summary: Zero's command wan is empty, only Lelouch and C.C. are inside. What will come from it if C.C. is bored? C.C.xLelouch. C.C. is OOC, but I tried to keep Lelouch in character.


C.C.'s entertainment

**A/N:** C.C. is bored and decided to entertain herself... with Lelouch's body.

C.C. is OOC, but I tried to keep Lelouch in character.

And before I'll let you read this, I want to say thanks to **Lawliepop** for beta-reading. Now you have her to blame for grammar. Or thanks. I'd prefer thanks variant XD

Mighty Zero entered his hideout. Today it was totally empty: he had sent all his experienced Black Knights to important mission. Some support personnel had stayed at the base, but they were in hangars and storages, so no one occupied command van. He went to his private chamber and opened it with his key-card. But before he could do anything else, a strong hand of a green-haired girl forcefully dragged him into the room. He lost his balance and nearly fell on the floor.

"C.C.! What are you doing?!" Lelouch asked, regaining his balance. The door automatically closed behind him.

"I'm bored, Lulu." C.C. answered with her emotionless voice.

"That's not a reason for dragging me in! I was going to enter anyway." Leader of the Black Knights removed his mask and put it on the table.

"Play with me, Lulu." Girl ignored his complains.

"Why should I? I have a lot of business to attend to. And I'm tired. Play with your plush and let me be." Lelouch sat on the chair and switched his computer on.

"You should because you want to." C.C. said in voice that tolerated no disagreement.

"I do _not_ want to play with you, Witch! I'm too tired for that. Go order yourself as much pizza as you want!" Zero tried to buy himself some peace by giving her a credit card. C.C. Looked at the card and pondered for a moment. Not often he had offered her his card so easily. But then she thought that now she has a rare opportunity to do something she was thinking about for some time...

"No. I do not want pizza. I want to play with you. And you want to play with me, you just don't know about that." The girl replied and moved towards Lelouch.

"How in the name of hell I can not know that I want to play? Leave me be, Witch! I'm too tired for that."

"Witch?" C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you keep calling me that way because you want me to be the witch," She smirked "Because you want to play with the witch, warlock." Now she was standing right in front of him.

"What?! I told you, I don't want to play! Leave me be, C.C. Please."

"Oooh? Almighty Zero said please?" The green-haired girl said tauntingly.

"Yes, I did. Leave. Me. Be. Please," Lelouch frowned.

"Want to get rid of me, boy?" C.C. frowned as well. "So play with me and I'll go away." She smiled with an innocent smile.

"Why won't you go away right now?" The raven-haired boy said with irritation. Zero was really tired.

"Because I'm bored and want to play. Come on, Lulu," Without any warning she sat on his lap, ignoring his protests. "Play with me," C.C. smiled again.

"What in the name of... what are you doing?!" Lelouch cried.

"I'm playing with you," Girl wrapped her hand around his neck.

"What, are you going to rape me, C.C.?!" There was a note of fear in the Black Prince's voice.

"Rape..?" C.C. pondered for a second. "No, I wasn't going to do that." Lelouch sighed in relief. "But now, when you mentioned it, I think it's a not bad idea," She finished innocently and started undoing buttons on his shirt.

"Hey! C.C.! What are you..?!" The britannian prince was terrified.

"I already told you: I'm raping you." Her emotionless voice made situation even more fearsome than before.

"C.C.! Stop this nonsense at once! I don't have time for this!" Lelouch tried to awake her common sense.

"But I'm bored. And you never did anything to entertain me, Lulu. So now is a time to pay." She smirked evilly and undid one more button.

"Stop it! Damn you, Witch!" He tried to push her from his lap, but his physical powers were far below C.C.'s.

"Hhhhhh..." She whispered in his ear with a seductive tone and undid the last button on his shirt. "I'm the one who is doing the raping, not you." C.C. kissed him on his lips, preventing him from further protests. Lelouch's face went bright red, his eyes widened to the limit. The girl released him only when he ran out of breath.

"Don't even try to say that you didn't like it." The green-haired witch said while Lelouch tried to restore his breath. But before he could do it, he was lifted from his chair and dropped on the sofa. And C.C. somehow managed to release boy from his black shirt during that maneuver...

"You... You Witch! Are you serious about raping me?!" Lelouch yelled with greater anger, than he did when he spoke with Cornelia.

"Of course I am. I told you when we first met that I hate jokes. Have you forgotten it already?"

"Look, C.C.," The prince once more tried to summon common sense on his aid. "Stop this nonsense. Please."

"Ooowww... Lulu, the look of you saying that... Without your shirt, half-lying on the sofa with such a cute face... It would make any girl in that Academy of yours squeak!" C.C. said tauntingly.

"C.C.!" He blushed and screamed.

"What? You want to ask me to go forward with the raping?" She gave him an innocent look. "With pleasure."

"C.-..!" The black Knight leader was unable to finish his sentence because the girl kissed him again. But this time his wrists were wrapped behind his back and... chained with handcuffs?!

So now rebel prince, leader of the one and only organization capable to fight Britannia was lying on a tiny sofa, half undressed and with his hands chained behind his back. C.C. started to tickle his chest in a same time gazing with a seductive look in his eyes.

'If she wasn't immune to my Geass, I would use it without hesitation...' Lelouch thought.

"Come on, Lulu," The girl said with a smile. "You like it, I know. Stop resisting the inevitable and enjoy."

Of course he would love to do "this" with her... but not in such manner! It went totally against his pride! In the same time he thought that, C.C took off her suit, revealing the most precious forms. Lelouch swallowed. _This_ was too much for his exhausted mind. He just closed his eyes, hoping that it will help him regain his self-control. But how can man regain his self-control when one extremely seductive girl is scratching his naked body with her nails, striking his skin with warm fingers... Lelouch groaned against his will.

"See, Lelouch? You really like it. So stop yelling and let me entertain myself." The boy's only reply was to take a deep breath and keep his eyes closed, because he knew that he won't be able to resist the temptation, if he saw her most luxurious body...

"Good boy..." She whispered in his ear and begun to undo the button on his black pants. But in the same moment they heard voices – Black Knights had returned from their mission. Lelouch sighed in relief... But then he jumped from the sofa. But his trajectory calculations were too rushy, so he bumped in C.C. And they both fell back on the sofa.

"What is it, Lulu?" C.C. blinked.

"I dropped my key-card when you pulled me in!" He screamed in terror. C.C. blinked. The door moved aside, revealing a young red-haired girl with Zero's key-card in her hand.

"C.C.-san, Zero-sama had dro..." Black Knight's ace pilot's eyes widened. "Zero-sama..?"

"Oh, Kallen," C.C. smiled. "Wanna join?"

Lelouch fainted.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review, I want to know your opinion!

**Atila Elari** who made the story and **Lawliepop **who made his story readable XD


End file.
